GOOSEBUMPS: PANIC PARK book 11: Return To Panic Park PT1
by uerwriter17062002
Summary: Lizzy, Luke, and countless other kids are kidnapped by the Menace for revenge, and to bring Panic Park out of the fear dimension! Can they get out, alive? And at what cost? (My first fanfic here so please don't judge my poor writing skills) R & R
1. The luckest, unluckist kid in the world

Nobody knew the kid's name. Nobody knew what the kid looked like, or even if the kid was a boy or a girl, but all they knew was that the kid was the most luckiest and unluckiest kid in the world, and whoever brings in the kid, to the exact location at the exact time would earn 100 million dollars. Which is why five people had teamed up to find the kid, trap the kid and then bring the kid to the 24-hour café in the middle of nowhere where they were sitting in right now.

The 24-hour café was small, no larger than a college room dormitory, but no smaller than a large walk in closet. A tiny row of cheap seats that look comfortable but are actually as hard as a rock lined the wall as well as tiny tables that looked like they had been overcleaned by the bored staff. A tiny kitchen can be seen from the tiny serving window, and as an afterthought a tiny potted plant and a giant mirror were placed in the corner, that stood right behind the largest table, which is where our five people are sitting in right now.

The café was practically empty, except for the five people, two members of staff that acted as if their customers were invisible and, in an oversized dog cage, was the kid, tied up, gagged, and wearing a ridiculous dog disguise.

"Why does the big man want this kid so much?" One of the men asked. The man's name is Dr Ridder, and only a few years ago he had made a super plankton that made fish gigantic and can temporarily turn people into fish, but his plan was foiled by Billy and Sheena Deep and their Uncle Dr Deep. But he is right now in need of money, and when he found out about the bounty of the kid, he was all in. One thing led to another, and he had teamed up with four other people who also want the kid for various reasons.

"I honestly have no idea" the other man said. "But if he hadn't given the instructions of forbidding to harm or kill this kid, I would have killed the kid on the spot." This man was abnormally tall, he had coal black eyes and a thick moustache. His name was Big Al, and he had a personal score to settle with the kid. "Ever since this kid had destroyed my carnival twice, I was hoping that this kid's luck will run out! And now it has! Luck will always run out! HA HA HA!"

The two men and one woman laughed on leaving Dr Ridder highly discombobulated. "I'm sorry am I missing out on something?" he asked.

"Oh yes you are!" A wax sculpture called Sybil Wicked cried "This kid had escaped from my wax museum"

"This kid had destroyed my career!" Dr Eek cried.

"And mine!" bellowed Professor Shock standing up suddenly "This kid, as far as I know has had 40 adventures!"

A soft murmur from the cage can be heard from the cage. The kid was awake and listening to the villains.

"50 adventures!?" Dr Eek said in disbelief "I do not believe it! Is this kid a superhero of some sort? You certainly have been busy. And I find it hard to believe that out of all of your 50 adventures the only bad thing that happened to you is that you are now a werewolf, that you got from your last adventure am I correct?"

Dr Eek was right about what he said about the kid. The kid is most certainly a werewolf, it had failed to find a cure, and the kid had most defiantly had been on 50 adventures, dealing from things from a haunted carnival ran by Big Al, to an enchanted twister, to a vampire poodle, to a even exploring the multi verse in an elevator. But Dr Eek and the other villains hadn't seen what the kid had seen. From where the kid was placed, it can see under the floor boards, and under the floor boards it can see five green lights, and the instant Professor Shock stood up, one of the lights immediately turned red. It was at that moment the kid knew what was going on, whoever this person is whoever is trying to get them alive, is going to kill these five people, four of which were previous advocacies theirs. But do they really deserve to die in this way?

Dr Ridder stood up to turn to look at the kid inside its cage. "Well, whoever you are I hope that this man treats you horribly, but I don't care. We are going to be splitting the money evenly. 20 million for each of us, and you are left to fate"

The kid saw another of the lights turn from green to red suddenly, but the instant the marine biologist sat back down, it turned back to green. The kid continued staring at the lights as if it were a barrel of a gun pointed at their head.

Sybil looked at a clock, she was clearly getting frustrated at every moment, "He should be here by now!" Sybil said annoyed. "1:13 AM, at the café outside of Horrorland, where is he?"

"I am right here" A hoarse voice cried out of nowhere. All five of the villains gasped as they turned around to see who was there.

Inside the mirror they can see a tall figure, wearing nothing but black. He wore a large black coat that went all the way down to his feet, and he wore a large black top hat, that gleamed in the light. "So you have him?" The man asked impenitently, going straight to business. He sounded like he never drank water and there was a hint of longing in his voice as if something that he wants is within his grasp, but almost out of reach. He looked down to see the dog cage, and moving as fast as the speed of light he picked it up, and stared at the terrified kid, gazing into it's horrified, but experienced eyes.

"It's the kid!" The figure in the mirror said in a tone of pure joy. "Now I can continue with the convergence with the most luckiest-unluckiest kid in the world involved!"

Then he threw the cage behind him as if it were a pebble and the cage and the kid vanished from sight.

"Where is our money?" Dr Ridder said rudely and abruptly. The sentence came out of his mouth before he can stop himself. The figure chuckled.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! The money oh yes the money." The figure said in a mocking tone, he made a hand gesture and suddenly a giant black briefcase was in his hand, he tossed it onto the table, where it landed perfectly on the centre. The case flew open to show piles and piles of neat, and almost new bank notes. It was the most amount of money that the five villains had ever seen, but still not enough.

"Getting the kid is one thing." Big Al said, mustering the courage he thought he never had. "But our silence is another..."

The figure scowled "You are already getting payed $100 million dollars."

"Yes." Professor Shock said in a monotone voice "But I know who you are. You are the Menace. You are the owner of Panic Park. I know because I been there"

"And I have a very good idea on what your convergance plan is, since I am from the fear…" Sybil said but she was interrupted, when the figure held up a hand "How much for your silence?" it was another voice, an almost monstrous, animal like voice.

"2 million each" Big Al blurted.

The figure looked as if he was expecting this, and then as if by magic, four small brief cases appeared in his hands, as he tossed the cases to the villains.

He deliberately missed, going for the other end of the café, but all but Dr. Ridder stood up to get their money. Under the floorboards, 4 of the 5 lights went red,

"Good day" The figure said "I hope you don't burn all the money all at once." And then he was gone.

Dr Ridder turned to the wax sculpture, who was returning to her seat, and she handed him his case "What were you about to say? Something about the fear something" He inquired, but Sybil laughed "I was bluffing, anyway lets…HANG ON!"

Sybil was looking at the bank notes when she saw it, the $100 notes, they didn't have the picture of Ben Franklin on it, but instead it had the picture of a clown on it. "THEY ARE FAKES!" She screamed. Suddenly all 5 of the villains jumped up in pure anger and rage, about to shout every curse word in the dictionary, when all 5 lights went red, and the bomb blew up.

The explosion from the café light up the night sky like a supernova, and the sound deafend everyone in a ½ kilometre radius. Nothing was left from the café.

The inferno raged on, burning the shell of the café. Everything inside it was destroyed. When the fire department arrived, it found nothing left. Only the destroyed foundations and shell of the café.

The Menace now had everything he needed to intact his plan and his plan of revenge. But he needed four things completed, and he knew that the first will come his way in less than an hour, the second is 25% complete, and the third and fourth when complete, will make him ruler of the universe. He knew that this time he will not fail, this time the world, is his, the universe is his. All he needed to do is wait 96 hours. In 96 hours, he will have everything, and the kids? They will try to stop him, but by the time they realized what's truly going on, it will be too late.

As the five villains had said, luck does run out, and just in case they do find out what he had planned, they will need all the luck in the universe in order to survive.


	2. Coincidence? I think not

**This is a planned bok series that I am writing. This is book 11 (I will get to the rest later (or you can write them)) Anyway enjoy!**

Why did Luke and I return to panic park? Well it's kind of a long story. My name is Lizzy Morris, I am 14, and my little brother Luke is 12. 2 years ago me, Luke and 15 other kids went to panic park, from Horrorland. Panic park was run by the menace, a man with two faces, who wanted to bring his park back from 1974. He almost won, but we had to team up with the villains in order to defeat him.

I haven't heard a word about either panic park or horrorland for nearly 2 years now. My brother and I have been doing well in school, and I am looking forward to high school. But then a few weeks ago I got a strange Email. It arrived in my inbox at exactly midnight, and it only had 5 words and 2 links to a news site.

The email only said "this is only the beginning"  
The first was of a space hotel exploding, the other is an interview of a fisherman swearing he saw a ghost pirate ship and the kracken in the South China Sea.

I ignored the email, thinking that this was some sick joke. Then 4 days later another email arrived. It had 3 newspaper articles. The first was about a recent plane crash with reports of an odd green goo, the next was of a factory blowing up, and the third was of a bridge collapsing. The email read "this is the work of M"

Both me and my brother were getting suspicious about this. But it wasn't until we saw the news about a mummy exhibit disappearing is when we finally realized what was going on.

"The menace" Luke and I said in unison when we saw the report on TV one Saturday night. It took us a while to convince our parents about what was going on, but after a while we managed to convince them to take us to horrorland, and conveniently our E mailer had gave us all free passes.  
"It's Ned isn't it" Luke said to me  
"I think that this is obvious" I replied.  
One the day we were supposed to leave we learnt about giant lizards trashing a school. "Michael" we said, we already realized that the menace is getting his revenge and that the news reports shows the aftermath of the attempted revenge.

"I think the Space hotel thing was for Brittany and Molly and I bet that Slappy was involved. And the Kraken was for Billy and Sheena, and I bet that Captain Ben was involved" I said to Ben when we got in the car

"The plane was for Matt and monster blood was involved, the factory was for Carley Beth and Sabrina, I think that they were making more haunted masks, and the bridge I think was for Robby and I bet Dr Maniac is involved." Luke said.

"And the mummies was for Abby" I concluded "and there are 3 left before us. And mom and dad made some contacts and they found that they are missing."

Luke and I don't really know what to do though. We just hoped that when we arrived at Horrorland we will have thought of a plan. But so far the only plan we came up with was to laugh in panic park, but knowing the menace he would have prepared for this.

But when we were on the commute we were worried for our friends, even Jillian and Jackson, who were controlled by the menace to trick us to go to panic park and thought that we were working for the horrors

When we stopped at a hotel to sleep we found out about a town getting haunted by ghosts and a zombie, which Luke thought was for Julie and the haunted camera, and a convention getting overrun by snakes which I knew was meant for Boone and Dr Crawler had to be involved.

Then, when we were 20 miles from Horrorland, and stopped at an inn where, when we were watching the news, we saw reports of a small young girl who can fly, have superspeed and strength and can shoot lazers out of her eyes destroyed half a city before a boy who can fly and can move things with his mind , a girl who can control people's minds and a kid with superspeed managed to defeat her.

We were looking in shock and horror at the devastation that was mad. Luke and I immediately knew that this was Jillian and Jackson, and that the institute and Inspector Cranium was somehow involved. Then suddenly Luke laughed "Lizzy! I just realized something! If the menace has Jillian and Jackson then he will lose if Jillian and Jackson can defeat that girl" he said pointing at the girl who had just thrown an entire baseball stadium at a flying Jackson, who managed to make it stop in mid-air and throw it back at the girl.

"Something tells me that this girl is working for the menace" I replied calmly.

That made Luke shut up for a bit then he suddenly gasped in shock "wait thats it! I have an idea!"  
"Let's talk in private shall we" i said taking his hand and dragging him to a toilet, indicating to our parents who were to busy watching the TV. The toilet was small, a small toilet, bath, sink, mirror and a tacky painting were the only things in it.

"Ok what is your plan for defeating the menace?" I asked desperately

Luke smiled "it's very easy Lizzy"

"What is it?" I asked

"Yes! What is your plan for defeating me?" A horse voice shouted. Me and Luke almost jumped out of our skin screaming when we turned to see the menaces face in the mirror!


	3. The Menace's Vow

Luke and I screamed, we were so shocked to see the Menace pop up so suddenly so out of the blue. We were both hoping that we would only see him when we get to Horrorland. "Wha…wha…what are you doing here!?" I cried

The menace's face suddenly turned and the Menace's 2nd ugly red face shrieked at us in a monster tone "REVENGE OF COURCE!" The face cried, the face suddenly turned to that of the Menace. "I have been trapped in the fear dimension for two whole years! TWO WHOLE YEARS I HAVE BEEN PLANNING MY REVENGE!"

Luke scrambled for the door, but it wouldn't budge! The menace began to cackle "HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! The door is jammed shut, and let's just say if you cry for help, something baaaaaddddd will happen to your mom and dad."

"You wouldn't!" Luke and I cried

"I WOULD!" The Menace said. "I had my 'helpers' destroy half a city, I gave some formulas that resulted in an entire town nearly turned into snakes! To name a few! If I can do that then I can kill two people by snapping my fingers"

"You were responsible for all of those things!" I cried

"Correct!" The Menace gleamed, "I got all 13 very special guests except for you two! I want my revenge and I want my park back, so I will kill two birds with one stone! Bringing my park back would as you might have guessed need so much fear energy that the right amount would FTD you ON THE SPOT!"

"And what if we refuse to go?" Luke cried

"Then I kill you now!" The menace and the red face said in unison

Luke and I stood there in silence, not one of us had any idea what to do, or what to say, and the Menace knew it "So, you better jump through this mirror, or else tomorrows news would report about a gas explosion at an inn!" The red face of the Menace cried.

I looked at Luke and Luke looked at me. Both of us knew what we had to do. We closed our eyes and leaped forward.


	4. Back to Panic Park

I gasped as I hit the ice-cold stone floor as if I had been thrown out of an airplane. Luke landed right next to me. I opened my bleary eyes as I took in the sight around me. Panic Park was exactly as I remember it, grey, cold, lifeless and too quiet. I was standing in what looked like a small city plaza, with rows and rows of empty, grey shop that surrounded me, I can see several grey amusement park rides not too far away. Then I saw the shadows. The cold, grey, miserable and lifeless shadows of those who had lived, but is now mere shadow. They loitered around the plaza as if they had all the time in the world, and suddenly just before Luke and I can process everything around us, the shadows dived like an army of hawks, and in less than a bink of an eye they were surrounding us! Surrounding us, smothering us in their misery and cold! And then! They were gone, as quick as that. Then I felt a stinging on my hand and looked down. It was a gold wristband, that had strange things attached to it. A digital counter flashed the numbers 400, and a strange blue liquid vial in a glass tube. I knew that this was the Menace's new 'Fearmeter' but, why is it at 400? Shouldn't Panic Park be back if the meter is at 100? Something else is afoot here, and Luke and I were going to find out.

"Lizzy, look!" Luke cried.

It was then when I realized that Luke was tugging on my sleeve for the past minute. He pointed across the plaza to a giant purple building. Giant flashing lights displayed a sign reading 'Movie Fearter! Tonight: The Wolftastic four vs Evil Vams!'

"Lizzy, I think one of our friends are in there." Luke said

"Why do you think that?" I said. I don't know how Luke came up with this idea.

"Well, all the building are grey and dark except for that one, and listen, you can hear some screaming in there.

That was when I heard the soft yells, howls and screams inside the Movie Fearter, and I realized something horrible was going on in there and someone needed our help. Little did I know, that stepping into that movie theatre was the biggest mistake that I did.


	5. The Movie Fearter

Luke and I ran into the blinding lights of the lobby of the Movie Fearter. The lobby stunk of what smelled like wet dogs, even though the place was as clean as a whistle. The walls were decorated with posters of four werewolves in ridiculous superhero costumes and a large group of what appeared to be vampires. The title read "The wolftastic four vs the Evil Vampires!", and under it. To the left was a single shadow person, standing in front of what looked like an entire supermarkets worth of food, and to the right was a corridor that seemed to stretch on forever. The screaming was louder now, and I felt more afraid on what's going on, I looked at my fearmeater and saw it reached 402. Whatever the Menace is planning, we better find our friends so that we will know what is going on. "Lizzy, which movie theatre should we go in? We don't know who the screams and howls could be coming from and we don't know which door leads to the right one!"

"Then we search them all!" I said, I knew that this was a stupid idea, what else am I supposed to do?

I grabbed Luke's hand and I ran as fast as the speed of light to the first door to a movie theatre. I kicked down the door and then suddenly Luke and I were falling! Falling! Falling!

BAMPH!

I opened my eyes, and gasped at where I was. I was in the middle of a forest in the middle of the night. The full moon gleamed above like a silver disk, Luke had landed on the forest's over grassy land right next to me. "Brilliant plan Liz" Luke groaned, "Now wha…"

But then he stopped as he gazed in shock and horror at what was in front of him. I turned as screamed at what I saw! There at the edge of the woods, standing on a small cliff top were 4 giant werewolves! All 4 were growling at me, their eyes locked onto me, teeth grinding, ready to pounce, I was about to scream when I noticed what the wolves were wearing, and I didn't know whether to scream or to laugth.

The biggest of the four had thick black fur, and he was wearing giant red shorts that made him look like the Hulk, and he had a red cape that flapped wildly like a flag in a storm.

The next two wolves looked almost identical. The one on the left had silver fur, and he was also wearing a cape, a silver one, but he was also wearing the most ridiculous oversized silver goggles that looked to be 100 years old.

The wolf on his left has muddy brown fur. She was wearing a yellow cape, and she was wearing a strange yellow helmet that had something like an antenna sticking out of it.

Finally, the smallest of the four, a wolf with snow white fur was wearing a blue cape, and was wearing what looked to be running shoes, and what looked like swimming googles.

The sound that came out of my throat was a mix between a scream, a gasp of confusion and a hysterical laugh.

I was about to turn to Luke when suddenly, the silver and brown wolf pounced, leaping towards us, their fangs opened wide ready for their lunch!


	6. Jillian and Jackson

I gasped as I got winded by the brown landed right on top of my chest. I closed my eyes as the wolf slowly lowered her head as it came right in front of my face. I can smell it's awful, smelly hot breath blowing on my face and I can feel it's saliva slowly dip on my face. It's paw was right on top of my rapidly beating heart. Then I heard a voice, no wait, I didn't hear anything, it was like a distant voice in my head. "Lizzy…Lizzy? Is that you?" The voice said. I cried out in shock and horror, I didn't know what else to do, but a voice, another voice was in my head! Was this how Jillian felt when the Menace was controlling her?

The instant this thought came into my mind the voice came up again. "Oh come on Lizzy please don't tell me your still mad at me at what I have done two years ago"

I gasped, as I realized who the wolf on top of me was! "JILLIAN!?" I cried out in shock. The wolf nodded frantically.

"Then that means…" Luke said gazing at the silver wolf, "…your Jackson!?" he cried.

"Yes" The voice in my head said, which I now realized was coming from Jillian. "Whoa, how are you doing that!?" Luke said "And what happened to you!? And who are those two?" indicating the other two wolves.

"I had enhanced my telepathic abilities" Jillian said, communicating into our minds, "as for what happened to us, well lets just say we were captured and sent to a place where people wanted to weaponize us along with other kids with special powers, that was where we met this fast kid Tom" She pointed a paw at the white wolf in the blue cape "one thing led to another and this ultra-powerful tried to destroy an entire city, but we stopped her. That was literally an hour ago"

"Yeah I saw it on TV" I said thinking of Jackson stopping a stadium from hitting him in mid aid. "Jackson said it's no big deal" Jillian said after a short pause. "But how did you three turn into werewolves?" I asked

Jackson sighed, as did the other wolves except for the one in red. "We hid out in an abandoned mirror shop when the Menace appeared. He threatened to kill the others if we didn't come in, and… well we had no choice." Jillian said. "Then we were thrown into this pit with that grey wolf, but at the time he wasn't wearing that costume…and then…..he"

I managed to figure out the rest. "He bit you and turned you into werewolves am I correct?" I said. Jillian nodded, and then started to point at her ridiculous helmet and cape, and also pointed at her fear meter on her left paw. "Then after we transformed somehow, the Menace somehow made us put this on. He said that it is the only thing that keeps our 'Humanity' and our 'ability to fear' as well as minimize our powers."

Jillian hopped of me and started to walk up and down aimlessly. "Who is that" I said pointing at the grey wolf.

Jillian looked up

"That is Grady, he said that he is from this place called fever swap and…"

But Jillian didn't have the time to finish her mind transmitting communication as 4 giant vampires fell out of the sky as if from thin air, landing right on top of all 4 werewolves, and they looked ready to kill! One of the vampires, cast in deep shadow pointed at us, his teeth glowed like a lighthouse in the moonlight "Fresh blood! Kill them all! Kill them all!"


	7. Vampires

The four vampires looked almost similar, pale skin, black capes, giant fanged teeth and they all looked thirsty for blood. Our blood!

"Pl..pl…please don't hurt us!" Luke cried looking at the vampires. "We...I…."

"Don't hurt us?" The vampire pinning down Grady said. He had skyscrapers for limbs, he is skinner than a piece of paper, and his skin was as dried up as a raisin and it is paler than pure snow. His fangs gleamed in the moonlight and it looked like metal that was over polished.

Another vampire that looked almost similar to the tall one was bent down over Jillian, except the vampire was a girl, and her teeth looked as if it had been painted scarlet. She looked at us as if we had 2 heads.

A tall middle-aged vampire woman, that looked to be a younger version of the other vampire was pinning down Jackson

Finally, there was a boy pinning down Tom, they looked almost like Luke, except for the fact that he had fangs and pale skin. He looked as if he didn't want to be here, but he didn't want to disobey the other three vampires.

The vampire that looked to be the leader laughed. His laugh echoed like a whip in the wind, the other two female vampire joined in and the vampire kid gave a half-hearted laugh.

"What makes you think that we will not hurt you?" The tall vampire said, "I am Count Nightwing!" Count Nightwing cried "We are equality matched against werewolves with god like superpowers! So, the answer is no! We will hurt…"

But Count Nightwing didn't have the chance to finish his monologue, had he been looking down at his feet he would have noticed what Grady was doing, and by the time he realized what was happening. It was too late.

Grady's paw moved like the speed of light, seizing the vampire's tall thin legs and he twisted his arm in a flash. The vampires leg broke like a tooth pick, with a horrible crunching sound and then the vampire was down on the ground screaming his lungs out!

"Father!" The middle-aged vampire woman cried, loosing her concentration to look at the old vampire. This is the opportunity that Jackson needed, he stared at a large rock behind the woman and suddenly it shot out into the air as if fired by a cannon and it landed right square in the head of the woman. At the same time, I saw the old vampire woman collapse from Jillian's chest to the ground as if she was a stiff as a statue.

The vampire boy jumped off Tom's chest, apparently relieved to be out of the grasp of the 3 vampire adults.

'What was that all about?' I thought

Then Jillian's voice echoed in my head "Freddy here…" Jillian said pointing her paw at the vampire boy "wants to stop the Menace's plan, however he had no idea what it entails and his mother, grandpa and maid are all onboard with it saying 'for the good of all vampire kind'?"

"Correct" The boy called Freddy said. "I know as much as you know. All I know is that we have to scare you all the way up to 1000, and that he has many contingencies. Other than that I only know this."

I looked at my fear-meter, I stared as it read 410 "It's at 410!?" I cried

Freddie nodded "The Menace has separated the kids on different areas of Panic Park. That way it can rise faster. I sabotaged yours and Jillian and Jackson's supposed scare place, but right now we are running out of time!"

"And how do we know if we can trust you?" Me, Luke and Jillian's telepathic communication said. She, Jackson, Tom and Grady both growled like a vicious rabid dog. "Last time Jillian and Jackson tried to help, and they were mind controlled by the Menace! So why should we trust you?"

Freddie seemed to pause for a moment, he seemed more concerned about how his cape looks, and if there was something in his fangs. Finally, he looked at us and answered in a monotone voice "Because, right now as we speak, Michael is fighting in a monster area, and in exactly ten minutes, he will face off against the arena's champion. And twelve minutes from now he will be dead."


	8. Michael

_**Meanwhile at the same time **_

Michael was fighting for his life. He had no idea how long he was in here, in this…colosseum. Michael was in his monster form, he was a six-foot green lizard monster, and he knew the rules of the game, it was obvious during the third contender. Fight until there are no more fighters left, fight until they are all dead or unconscious. Then you will be free. If you lose the fight, then you better win the next one. If you die….no don't think about that! don't you dare. He stood panting and sweating looking down at the unconscious mud monster that came so close to ripping out his throat. He was standing in a circular, sandy pit, that was stained with colours that don't exist, blood stains. The walls were pained with these colours as well. The pit was surrounded by a bleachers that had enough seats for every person in the world and have room to spare. Bright, blinding lights flashed from random parts of the stadium, from the lights to the infinite amounts of televisions displaying the fight. He moved a hand to wipe the sweat off his forehead, his chest, still painted with the unremovable paint with the number '4' on it was added for some unknown reason. He looked up to the commentator's podium where he can see his so-called friend, Ricky Beamer stand.

Ricky was also a monster, he is a giant six-foot purple crocodile or alligator (He can't tell the difference), and there were thousands and thousands of these purple monsters cheering on in the stadium. "All these years we never seen a fight like this!" His raspy hoarse voice bellowed over the PA. "The mud monster knocked down after a five-minute fight!"

Five minutes!? It felt more like five years! Michael was going mad, he wanted to escape, but where? And these 'Creeps' are all over the place! There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide and playing dead or deliberately loosing is too risky. He had personally witnessed a monster that Ricky called 'Mr. Mortman', bite off the head of another monster which Ricky called 'Noah Bienstock', and when he fought Mr. Mortman he was forced to make him eat his heart out. Literally. Michal can still remember when his claw pieced straight through Mr. Mortman's chest and withdrew his heart like a kebab. And for what? This is the Creeps idea of fun and games, betting on who would win, how long the fight will last, and how they will be defeated. Then the monsters get all get brought back to life and repeat. Michael didn't know how, but that is what one of the monsters told him. Only the one's facing the 'Champion' has no chance of coming back.

There was an incident where a Creep through a fit when a werewolf boy had ripped off the arm off an alien and beat him to death with it. Apparently, he wanted the werewolf boy to rip off the leg and beat him to death with it, and he had done it an entire minute too soon, so he found the logical cource of action was to attack the creep that recommend the bet, and one thing led to another and then the entire east side of the stadium became a battle zone. It is still going on, several times some creeps had fell into the pit mid fight, either interrupting the fight or continuing with their own battle. All the Creeps acted as if this was all part of the game.

Michael's 'zone' was the South side, wile all the other contenders are on the north. It is the intermission as the mud monster is taken away from the area and down a giant iron gate painted solid gold, where all the contenders enter the fight.

Michael sat inside the alcove which is his 'resting spot' and gulped down gallons of water. He looked at his left wrist at the fear-metre. 409. He knew that by the time all the monsters are all down it would be at 1000 and it would be too late. This is what the Menace wants, and the Creeps are all on his side.

He had to do something, but what? How was he going to escape? He sat there gasping for breath, he had to find the others, or the others will find him. What if one of the monsters were one of…no don't think about that. Don't think about that.

A siren blare told him that rest time is over. Reluctantly, Michael walked to the area to face off against another monster.

"We have seen so much spectacular fights tonight!" Ricky's voce cried through the PA in an over cheerily voice, "We have a new monster ready to take on the champion! The unbeatable monster that is built to take on beasts like this!"

The crowed cheered it's approval, as if relishing an upcoming treat that is just in their grasp. "This thing was made in the 1990's to be a guard in a special military base! This thing can kill someone who can lift a stadium with their bare hands, this thing can see the unseen, and so much more! I also have news that it has a new programme called Francine! Now it is more powerful than ever! Creeps! I give you! The Centinels! The godkillers! YOUR CHAMPION!"

A giant figure emerged out of thin air, right in front of Michael's face, and Michael screamed as a giant ball of fire emerged out of thin air! A fireball shooting right at his face!


	9. Ricky

It took us a while to get back up the door that led back to the Movie Fearter, we had to have Jackson use his telekinesis on us to fly up back the door, and Jillian had to mind control the three vampire in their bat form to make sure that we got up steadily. But by the time we all got back in the movie fearter we had 7 minutes to save Michael.

"Where is the arena that they are keeping Michael?" Jillian said telephily "Tom is super-fast, and even though our powers have been reduced I bet Tom can 'Quicksilver' Michael out!"

We were following Freddy in his bat form who was flying down the plaza towards what looked to be the colosseum that is a trillion stories tall.

"The champion is a god killer Jillian!" Freddy said surprised as if he had expected Jillian to know this fact.

All four of the superhero werewolves stopped, their eyes wide in fear and disbelief

"The what!?" Luke and I cried

"The Godkillers are robots made to kill superheroes and monsters!" Jillian said telephaily "If they so much as see us they will vaporize us with their heat vision!"

"So what do we do!?" Luke cried

"I have a plan!" Freddie said, "But your not going to like it. If all goes well we will be in exactly 1 minute if not, we will all be dead"

*1 minute later*

The Creep working at the ticket boot was tired and bored. He felt as if he hadn't slept for an entire month. He can see the fights happening on the screen in his booth but he knew that this was different than standing in front of the arena, making bets cheering on the fights, and starting fights in the podium themselves.

The booth was ugly and modern made with a cheap metal that will make the Creep hate the colour gold for life, and glass that looked thin, but was actually bullet proof. Which was why he was so shocked when he found a giant werewolf that looked like the Hulk smash his fish straight through the glass and punch him out cold.

"Okay! now that we are in how are we going to get to the VIP lounge!?" Lizzy cried, as they stared running up the flight of stairs. Freddie in his bat form led the way, Tom and went up the stairs faster than the speed of light, but Freddie knew that by the time they arrived at the top, Tom would also arrive as he would get lost.

"So, all we have to do is throw the king creep into the area, where the god killer is programmed not to kill, and you hope that that will somehow lead to Michael beaing free?" Luke said

"Yes!" Freddie cried

Freddie led them through a maze of corridors, walkways and through abandoned food courts, all with the sounds of cheering and shouting can be heard. Then Freddie pointed at a lift with doors made out of gold, and Tom standing in front of it.

"Let's go now! We haven't encountered anyone so far so lets go!" Freddie cried, and as soon as they knew it, the 4 superhero werewolves, the vampire and two ordinary kids were in the lift. It looked like a lift that they would find in any 5 star hotel, but it shot up the lift shaft as if fired from a cannon.

"Woah!" The 7 kids cried out in shock, as if they were thrown to the ground why the force. It seemed to take an hour until the lift's door opened only to see Ricky, the king Creep was standing in front of the lift doors wearing a kings robe, wearing a giant golden crown, and a gun on each hand, one pointing at Freddie, the other at Grady, as if he had expected them to arrive. A giant grin was on his face, like he caught someone doing something they weren't supposed to be doing.

"Freddie! The werewolf of fever swamp! I always knew you had gone soft! You had released your prisoners! YOU'RE A TRAITOR!"

He raised the gun "time to die motherfucker!"

And he fired the two guns at the same time, both aimed at the vampire and the werewolf's head.


	10. The Menace's first meeting

The kid opened their eyes, groaning in pain and looked around them in confusion. They were in what looked to be a long glass walkway that is connecting two skyscrapers. There were very few things in the walkway, but all of them look out of place, a blood red carpet on the floor looked like a relic from a ballroom in the 1890's, and they were sitting in front of an large, empty antique table the size and length of a limousine, that was carved and decorated with every object in the dictionary. The kid saw an Aardvark entering an abbey on a table leg, and a Zulu warrior killing a zebra on a random spot on the table top. Finally, there are two chairs, no, not chairs, they are more like thrones made for insane dictators, were placed on the north and south side of the table.

There was a man sitting on one of the thrones, and a short girl on the other. The man looked up and faced the kid, and even though their face was clocked in shadow the kid knew that he was smiling maliciously at them.

"Welcome! Welcome!" The man said in a mock voice of a museum tour guide. "Welcome, my dear friend to Panic Park hotel! I am the Menace! We are in my private walkway, connecting the hotel to one side of the park! I hope you enjoy your stay!"

"Why have you brought me here!?" The kid yelled. The kid had seen all of this before, and they were getting exhausted of it. This man, the Menace or whatever is just like Big Al, or that evil circus master. If they can survive what they had planned, because something told him that this is a man who is determined not to make mistakes.

"I thought that that would be obvious!" The Menace said, but it is in a different tone, almost monstrous and beast like, but this barely made the kid flinch. "Just think about all the things you have been through!" The Menace started to list out all of the kid's various adventures.

"You had been to a discount Horrorland twice! You had been in time adventures no less than three times! You dealt with aliens no less than four times, you dealt with werewolves three times, and on what I heard the last encounter left you as a werewolf! Your dog had been turned into a vampire! and you and your best friend has also been turned into a dog! You had met at least two evil magicians! you had been to a haunted hotel! a haunted house twice! a haunted mall! and a haunted movie theatre! A zombie school! a cat island! an elevator that can go to other universes! do I need to continue!? You have been through so much it is almost comical! Why hadn't you noticed something was up after you got turned into a bat!?"

"I just thought I was unlucky" The kid said.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!" The Menace roared. "YOU THINK THAT TROUBLE IS A MAGNET TO YOU! WELL YOU ARE WRONG!"

The menace had to stop himself suddenly to take deep breaths. Then he looked at the kid in the eye and said in an overcalm voice "What do you know, about the fear dimension? I think that you never heard of it"

"Correct" The kid said, this was standard for them to hear, as they were used to hearing villains gloat to them.

"Well, we are in the fear dimension right now. It is far, far away from your universe, it is to put it simply the source of all the monsters, where they all originate from, where they get their power from, nobody knows exactly what it is. And I am like a God in this dimension. I can do anything I want here, and I mean ANYTHING! And to prove I am not bluffing, watch this!"

The Menace made a weird hand gesture and before the kid can blink he saw the body of a monster lying on top of the table. The smell immediately overpowered the kid's nose, and the kid had to use all their might not to throw up. The monster was extremely ugly, extremely smelly and very dead. Looking at where the heart of the monster used to be, the kid saw it had been ripped out.

"This is a monster known as Mr. Mortman" The Menace said "Just 45 seconds ago he died in the Creep's gambling arena, and he died. Very typical, but here, death is irrelevant." The Menace raised his left hand and snapped his figure. Before the sound of the snap can register in the kid's ear, the wounds vanished from the dead body and the monster was sitting up jolt upright as if he woken up from a bad dream. The monster's eyes met that of the Menace "You!" The monster roared, but before Mr. Mortman can raise a figure, he was gone, vanished as if he had never been here.

"But all of this is child's play to my full potential!" The Menace laughed, he then clapped his hand and out of thin air and then out of nowhere a young girl appeared in front of the kid. She was obviously crying in severe pain or fear, but the kid couldn't see anything that is wrong with the girl, as she was wearing a cloak that was at least 20 times too big for her. "You are looking at a girl called Sarah Maas. She had caused one of my allies some annoyance in camp cold lake and let's just say I decided to use her to my full potential." The Menace said in a longing tone.

Sarah's cloak suddenly vanished, and the kid found themselves looking at a perfectly ordinary kid that was around 13 or 14 years old. Then the Menace snapped his fingers loudly and almost immediately Sarah's entire body was distorted. Sarah tried to scream but nothing came out of her mouth. The kid however screamed at what Sarah looked like. Sarah's had only one eye, but it is where her mouth used to be, her ears are now where her eyes used to be, and her mouth sewed shut with an infinite number of stiches was where her nose was supposed to be. She was perfectly bald, and her nose was on top of her head was now ten times bigger. Her left hand has changed into a wolf's claw, her right hand is now a large tentacle that is from a sea monster, she had a pure black dragon's tail, her left leg has changed to a wooden one that looked to be from a ventriloquist dummy, her right leg looked as if it had been through a car compacter.

"You see!" The Menace cried "I can do anything I want! I can do it to anybody here at any time! And in exactly 4 days I can do it to the entire universe! ANY PROBLEM WITH THAT!?"

"You and who's army!?" The kid cried out almost instictivly

The Menace laughed a high pitched, cruel laugh. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I have a magic dummy that FOUGHT AN ALIEN IN SPACE! I have a zombie ghost pirate that FOUGHT THE KRACKEN! I have monster blood with a conciseness! I have a MILLION HAUNTED MASKS! I have 4 manic supervillains! I have over two types of aliens! I have mummies! I have many haunted cameras! I have a shapeshifting snake! And most of all!" The Menace indicated at the girl standing next to him "My 'little friend' here had destroyed half a megalopolitan city in under an HOUR! AND THAT'S JUST SOME OF THEM! You can try to fight me! You can try to make some of the villains join your side! But that will never work! I have already won! And I am just playing for time! But they don't know that!"

The Menace then turned to the girl, he whispered "after they save Brent, Andy and Matt I want you to kill half of them. I don't care who is with them, but I think slicing them in two would be suffishant"


	11. Not a chapter sorry

**A/N sorry for any confusion but I realized that I have a lot to explain in that previous chapter, but I promise that the next chapter will explain everything that I can. I apologize for any inconvenience**


	12. Not a Chapter minor exposition

What happened in the prior 10 books:

* * *

1) Brittney and Molly wins a lottery that sends them to a space hotel, and Slappy stowaways on the ship. He causes havoc in the space hotel, until the space hotel gets boarded by the body squeezers and he gets into a fight with them. Slappy's previous owners (Night of the living dummy 1, 2, 3) and Jack from invasion of the body squeezers are also guests there.

* * *

2) Billy Deep must protect the Kraken from Captain Ben who intends to use it to sink all the ships in the world so that he can rule the 7 seas.

* * *

3) Matt gets on a train where a vat of monster blood gains consciousness. Brent and Andy help him out.

* * *

4) Carly Beth, Sabrina and Steve find a factory making thousands of haunted masks that attack the town and the factory

* * *

5) Dr Maniac vs The mutant, that's all you really need to know. Also, Robby made a design for a 'fusionator' which fuses superhero's and villain's powers together to make one giant hero/villain

* * *

6) Abby and Gabe gets stuck in a mummy museum. There they learn all about the fear dimension and the existence of a prophecy

* * *

7) Michael's school has a fair where the bake sale has the alien eggs.

* * *

8) Julie and Greg both get haunted digital camera's that won't stop taking photos

* * *

9) Boone finds out that Dr Crawler had made a virus that can turn people into animals

* * *

10) Jillian and Jackson get's into a secret government base that is weaponizing kids with superpowers. They also have giant robots that is made to kill those with superpowers (the Godkillers) and a girl with the powers of Superman that has the ideology of Magneto.

* * *

Panic Park got banished to the fear dimension at the end of 'The Streets of Panic Park' and the Menace somehow became the most powerful person in there

* * *

Fear Dimension: Since the dawn of time the universe was merged with another dimension known as the fear dimension. The fear dimension is abstract, hosting sources of energy that feeds of fear, which somehow manipulates events for monsters to be created. (Panic Park is the only thing in this dimension)

An Egyptian Pharaoh had casted a spell that separated the two universes to end the monsters swarming the world. However, thousands of years later the spell is wearing off. Which is why so many monsters are appearing all around the universe. The Menace wants to speed up the process of the merging by getting the fear meter up to 1000 and finding a person that an ancient prophecy spoke about.

* * *

The Prophesy: An Egyptian Prophesy was made that a person, known as 'the deunifier' who has had no less than three encounters with monsters is the person who can finally separate the fear dimension and the universe. However, they must do it in the fear dimension and if they fail to act the deed in a matter of days, the fear dimension and the universe will be permanently merged together.

* * *

As to what happened to Frankie and Will, just wait and see


End file.
